Episode 5 (Secret Mission)
Plot Shh! Secret Agents Molly, Goby, Nonny, Oona, Deema and Gil are on a secret mission set to tango to sneak past a Treasure Museum’s Booby Traps and return a treasure to its rightful owner. Songs: * ’’Secret Agents” * "Sneaking and Hiding” * The Treasures of Ancient Egypt” * ”Laser Limbo” * Snacks: Brownies Transcript (The Theme Song Plays) All: Secret Mission! Nonny: Hi! I’m Nonny! And I’m...a secret agent! Secret agents come in secret mission, and we have background music, danger background music, do do do! Dangerous background music, da da da! And if we goof up, wa wa wa! But no matter what happens, secret agents always be cool! A cool! Gil: do do do! Nonny: Don't look, but, it might be secret agents relling contact. Gil: (Laughs) Nonny: I think it’s agent Gil. Gil: All clear agent Nonny! Nonny: All clear agent Gil! Very sneaky, agent Gil Gil: Thank you, agent Nonny! But where are the other members of your team? Nonny: You mean, agents Molly, Deema, Oona, and Goby Molly, Deema, Oona, and Goby: Do-Do-Dooooo Nonny: Don't look, i think the other members of our team are trying to make contact! Stay cool. Gil: I'm cool. Nonny: Me too. Gil and Nonny: (Gasp) Molly: All clear, agents? Gil: All clear. (All of the Bubble Guppies singing the first verse of "Secret Agents") Gil: What's our secret mission, agent Nonny Nonny: Our secret mission is... To sneak into the Treasure Museum. Gil, Molly, Deema, Oona and Goby: The Treasure Museum? Nonny: To return this... to its secret owners. Gil: What's that? Nonny: I've never seen anything like it. Nobody has. It's a mystery bone. Oona: Who's the secret owner? Nonny: I don't know! It's a secret! But he's somewhere in the Treasure Museum with all the precious treasures. Gil: But the Treasure Museum has all sorts of alarms and booby traps! Could be dangerous. Deema: But secret agents can always find a way to sneak in. (All of the Bubble Guppies singing the second verse of "Secret Agents") Nonny: Okay, secret agents, our mission will begin outside of the Treasure Museum meet at the stroke of midnight, next to the front door at the top of the big steps. (All the bubble guppies going sneakly climbing on the stairs with spy outfits) Nonny: Okay, agents, equipament check! Spy Gadget. This will help us find our way trought the museum and it's got attachments. The Girls: Wow, a spy gadget Gil: That'll come in handy. Molly: And look at this, it'll get us out of some tight situations. Nonny: Wow! a Spy Rope Deema: Watch this, I can use to cut things. Molly: Wow! A laser cutter Oona: Watch this, I can use to see things Deema: Wow! Spy Goggles Goby: Watch this, i can use to climb into surfaces, jump, fly and go with wheels on the soles Oona: Wow! Spy Shoes Gil: Wow! That'll come in handy, too! Now, check this out. Spy Maple Syrup. The Girls, Goby and Nonny: Maple Syrup? Molly: What's that for? Gil: In case we need something sticky! Do-Do-Dooooo. I think it'll come in handy. Molly: If you say so! Come on, let's get going. Nonny: Wait, Molly! If we just walk in, we might set off an alarm or a booby trap. Gil: Then we'd get caught. Dunh, dunh, dunhhh! Nonny: And secret agents should never get caught. Molly: You're right, besides, secret agents never just walk in, we sneak it. All: Do-Do-Dooooo! Nonny: So what we need is... a secret entrance. Molly: '''Sneaky. '''Gil: Extremely Sneaky, but ¿how do we get down there? Molly: No problem! Spy power rope! Grab on, agents, were going down! Gil: This spy rope certainly is coming in handy. Nonny: Shh! (All the Bubble Guppies singing the first verse of "Sneaking and Hiding") Gil: Okay. Now, Which way? Nonny: Let's see. There a shortcut throught the hall of precious jewels. Molly: The Hall of Precious Jewels right throught here. Gil: Wait! Nonny: Don't turn that knob! Gil: You might set off an alarm or a booby trap. Dunh, dunh, dunnnhhhh Molly: It's Okay. There's no alarm Nonny: How do you know? Molly: I already turned the know. Come on. Gil: It sure is dark Nonny: Then let's turn the lights on! Molly: Wow! Diamonds! Gil: And rubies, and esmeralds, and pearls, and- Nonny: Look at all these precious jewels. Let's sneak this way. (All the Bubble Guppies singing the second verse of "Sneaking and Heading") Molly: Look at that! That must be the biggest diamond in the history of the world! Gil: It's bigger than big, it's gigantic. Nonny: It's bigger than gigantic, it's enormous! Molly: It's bigger than enormous, it's humongous! (Gasp) Gil: Watch out! Goby: Catch it! Gil: I've got it! All: Whew. (Suddenly, a cage falls on them.) Oona: Oh, no! All: Booby trap! Goby: Wah-Wah-Wah. We goofed up. Gil: Uh-Oh! Uh-Oh! We're trapped. Secret agents should never get trapped. Don't Panic. Stay Calm. Everything's going to be fine. Oona: Gil! Gil: Yeah? Deema: We have to be cool and think Nonny: Secret agents can always figure a way out. Gil: Let's see. We could try the spy maple syrup. All: Nah. Molly: Maybe if we just put the diamond back. Nonny: It will raise the cage Molly: Exactly Gil: Okay, here goes. (Grunting). I can't reach it. It's too high. Oona: How are we ever gonna get that diamond back up there? Nonny: I know, spy gadget. I'll use the claw attachments! (Nonny uses the claw and they placed the jewel back and the cage disappears.) Oona: Excellent diamond replacing, agent Nonny Gil: That spy gadget is certainly coming in handy Nonny: I don't know what we'd do without it. Okay, agents, let's move. We gotta find a way outta here. Oona: You guys, this way. Nonny: According to the spy gadgets, we need to go to the Hall of Egyptian Treasures. Oona: Okay then, let's move! Goby: No, not that way, agent Oona! Oona: Whoa! (The caged door closes on them.) Gil: Another bobby trap?! This place is full of them. All: Dunh, dunh, dunnhhhh! Nonny: Good thing we have the spy gadget. Molly: So, ¿How do we get out of here? Nonny: This way. Deema, Molly and Oona: Sneaky. Gil and Goby: Very sneaky. Nonny: The Hall of Egyptian Treasures (Creaks then bangs shut) Molly: ¿Where's the door? Gil: We're never gonna find out way outta here. Nonny: This way, agents and careful! Watch out for booby traps. Gil: ¿What is all this stuff? Nonny: Egyptian treasures, of course. (All the Bubble Guppies singing "Treasures of the Ancient Egypt") Molly: So, ¿Do you think the secret owner of the mystery bone is hiding in there? Gil: Maybe the secret owner is a mummy! All: Do-Do-Doooooo! Nonny: Well, according to the spy gadget he's not in here. It say he's in the Gargantuan Gallery. Deema: ¿The Gargantuan Gallery? Gil: ¿Where's that? Nonny: This way, but it says watch out for laser beams. Dunh, dunh, dunnnhhhh! Gil: I can't see any laser beams. As a matter of fact... I can't see any way out of here at all. Oona: Secret agents can always find a way out. Nonny: Look, up there. But, ¿How are we gonna get up there? Gil: ¿Spy maple syrup? All: Hm. Nah. Molly: I know. Spy power rope. Come on, agents! Let's climb! Nonny: Whew. Gil: That was quite a climb. It certainly was a long way out. But Goby: Where are we? (Suddenly, the trap door closes.) Molly: Uh-Oh! Nonny: We're trapped. Goby: Again! All: Wah-Wah-Wah. Deema: ¿How are we going to get out this one? Oh! Well, that was easy. Nonny: Too easy. Goby: Well agents, let's move. Nonny: Agent Goby, no! Oona: Wait! There might be- Oona and Nonny: Laser beams! Goby: Yup. There defintely are laser beams. Nonny: If you touch one of the laser beams, you'll set off an alarm. Deema: And then, we'll get caught and secret agents should never get caught! Goby: But, ¿How do we get past them? Nonny: First of all, we've gotta be cool. Second of all, we've gotta limbo! Goby: ¿Limbo? Molly: Yeah! We'll limbo our way under those laser beams! (All the Bubble Guppies singing "Laser Limbo") The Girls, Goby and Gil: All right! Yeah! Nonny: (Gasp) Oh no! My spy gadget! (Nonny tries to reach it, but, sets up a booby trap in the process.) Gil: Uh-Oh. Nonny: Oh no, I lost the spy gadget! Deema: ¿How are we ever going to find the secret owner of the mystery bone without it? All: Dunh, dunh, dunnnhhhh! Nonny: All right, we have to think. Even without the spy gadget, agents always find a way. Oona: The spy gadget said to find the secret owner, we had to get past the laser beams Nonny: And find the Gargantuan Gallery. Gil: Well, we're past the laser beams, so this must be... All: The Gargantuan Gallery! Gil: Wow, these are big treasures. Deema: Gargantuan. Nonny: And the owner of the mystery bone is here somewhere, but where? Gil: We'll just have to sneak around until we find him. Molly: Whoa! Oof! (Gasp) Hey, look. Nonny: Wow! Deema: It's a dinosaur skeleton Gil: Now that's what I call gargantuan Nonny: Hey, ¿How many toes does he have? Goby: One, two, three, four, five! Oona: ¿You think the mystery bone could be one of his toes? Nonny: '''Exactly. Split up, agents and count the toes! '''Molly: One, two, three, four, five! Five toes here! Nonny: One, two, three, four, five! Five toes here! Gil: One, two, three, four. Hm. One, two, three, four! Only four Nonny: And I'll be this toe number five Molly: See if it fits! Nonny: Mission accomplished. Oh. It won't stay on. Deema: We need something sticky. Gil: How about some spy maple syrup! The Girls, Goby and Nonny: Yeah! Gil: I knew this maple syrup would come in handy. A little dab here and- All: Mission accomplished! Woo-Hoo! All right! Yay! Yipeee! We did it! Yeah! (Alarm goes off) Nonny: Oh no, agents! We set off the alarm! Goby: We better get out of here! (Suddenly, another cage traps them.) Nonny: We're trapped! Gil: Again! Oona: But, secret agents can always find a way out. Nonny: The skylight! Molly: Spy rope time again. Grab hold, agents! Going up! Dinosaur skull: Thanks for my toe. All: You're welcome! Nonny: Just doing our job. Mission accomplish, secret agents. ¿Snacktime? Gil: (Gil's Stomach growls) Snacktime! Deema: Exactly. Nonny: Let's get gotta here. Dunh, dunh, dunnnhhhh. (Giggles) Gil: That was quite a sneaky adventure, ¿Don't you think? Nonny and Goby: It sure was. The girls: Very sneaky. (The Ending Song plays) Nonny: See you! All: Bye! Oona: See you later! Let's have snacks, guys! Mr Grouper made brownies. Nonny: Yeah, brownies! Gil: I hope there's milk. Nonny: I love brownies. Do-Do-Doooo! (The End)Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes